When You When Me
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Short Fict! About HunKai ad school life, yah.. just thats all-hehe


Ehem.. ini cua short fict, hehe Buat nguragin ke Galauan dari Bocah Lanang yang hiatus lebih dari 1 bulan! hehe

* * *

><p><strong>WHEN YOU WHEN ME<strong>

Pair: Oh Sehun (seme) x Kim Jongin/Kai (uke)

..

.

.

.

This is..

_**WYWM**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tak Peduli<strong>

* * *

><p>Seorang namja berkulit tan dengan pakaian seragam SHS berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna silver sedikit berantakan diterpa angin membuat wajahnya makin manis sekaligus bibir penuhnya yang menggoda.<p>

**PUK!**

Seseorang merangkulnya dari samping. Seorang namja berlencana kelas XI, ber nametag Lee Taemin, kakak kelas Kai yang kata orang keduanya kembar. Mereka sudah amat akrab hingga banyak yang awalnya menyangka mereka berpacaran.

"Kai, kau tahu, Oh Sehun si ketua OSIS itu sekarang sedang dekat dengan Krystal kelas XI E, ketua Cheer Basket kita, banyak loh yang kontra dengan hubungan mereka, terutama fans Sehun" Taemin sudah mengajak bergosip dipagi yang dingin ini.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun tentang ketua OSIS itu, hyung, mungkin jika berita tentang Kris atau Chanyeol sunbae, aku akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan dengan seksama" Kai melepas paksa rangkulan Taemin.

"Yee.. Yasudah, aku belok ya, mau menemui Minho di kelas" Taemin segera berbelok menuju kelas Minho, kekasihnya. Kenyataanya Taemin sudah memiliki namjachingu bernama Minho yang merupakan anggota club lari.

Kini Kai berjalan sendiri.

Masih pukul 6 pagi, sungguh siswa yang rajin, lebih rajin dari biasanya. Karena tingkah seseorang pagi buta tadi, tidurnya terusik dan ia harus bangun amat cepat.

Kai biasa berangkat pukul 8 pagi dan itu bisa dianggap telat.

Telat yang membawanya terkurung dalam cinta pertama dan terakhir..

* * *

><p><strong>BRUGH!<strong>

"Akhsh.. sial.. siapa kau?!" Kai membentak siapapun itu yang membuatnya jatuh. Padahal Kai lah yang melamun, tidak fokus berjalan sehingga menubruk orang didepannya. Tetapi Kai memang keras kepala dan tidak pernah mau disalahkan, itu memang sifatnya.

"Hati-hati berjalan" suara dingin yang dikenalnya. Namja yang ditabrak Kai itu menjongkokkan tubuhnya dan mengamati Kai lebih dekat.

"Cadel! Oh Sehun.. Kurang kerjaan.. menyingkir!" Kai membentak orang didepannya itu. Terlalu berlebihan menurutku.

"Kkamjong, hitam" Sehun bangkit dengan santai. Dua patah kata ejekan sudah diterima Kai pagi ini.

"Diam kau" Kai mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya.

**BRUGH!**

"Awh!" Kai terduduk lagi. Ada yang salah dengan pergelangan kaki kanannya.

"Sudah kubilang, hati-hati berjalan" Sehun duduk bersila tepat didepan Kai.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Kai menatap was-was namja tampan dengan suara dingin didepannya itu.

**SREET…**

Sehun menarik paksa kaki kanan Kai sehingga berada diatas kaki Sehun yang bersila.

"Biar kuperiksa" Sehun dengan telaten melipat celana hitam seragam Kai hingga lutut, perlahan melonggarkan tali sepatu lalu melepaskan sepatu beserta kaos kaki hijau Kai yang bergambar pororo.

"Jangan tertawa, aku bukan anak kecil, tapi aku suka kaos kakinya" Kai berkata dengan sedikit bersemu ketika kaos kaki hijau yang merupakan salahsatu koleksinya itu diketahui orang lain.

"Kau terkilir, sekarang tak apa, tapi dua jam lagi akan membiru" Sehun mengamati pergelangan kaki kanan Kai.

Sehun perlahan memijat kaki kanan Kai. Berusaha sepelan mungkin saat memijat bagian yang terkilir.

Sungguh terlihat amat romantis posisi mereka saat ini.

"Apa pedulimu?" Kai menarik kakinya dari pangkuan Sehun.

"Aku **tidak peduli..**" Sehun berdiri dan pergi dengan cepat.

"Hei! Kau harus tanggung jawab!" Kai meneriaki Sehun yang sudah berbelok menuju ruang OSIS,

"Sial! Ashh.. appo~" Kai susah payah memakaikan kembali kaos kaki dan sepatunya. Langkah Kai terlihat sangat menyakitkan, tetapi ia tetap memaksanya hingga sampai ke kelas.

* * *

><p><strong>At Class XA..<strong>

"Kai, gwenchana? Ku gendong ya?" namja tampan dengan tinggi menjulang dan mata berbinar itu menghampiri Kai yang kesulitan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Ani, tidak usah Sunbae.. hanya terkilir sedikit" Kai tersenyum canggung.

"Aku kemari khusus menunggumu. Lihat, Kai.. aku membawakanmu rekaman terbaruku, kau bisa menggunakannya untuk berlatih dance. Kuharap ini bisa memunculkan inspirasi gerakan barumu" Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah disc yang ada pada case disc namun banyak sekali corat-coret spidol pink bertuliskan 'Kai-saranghae~' dimana-mana.

"Hehe, gomawo sunbae, tapi kakiku masih sakit, kalau sudah sembuh, aku pasti akan memperlihatkan danceku padamu" Kai menerima disc itu dan Chanyeol terlihat amat bahagia.

**Buk!**

**Pluk!**

Seseorang menyenggol bahu Kai sehingga disc itu jatuh kelantai, untung ada casenya jadi aman.

"Jangan menghalangi pintu" suara dingin itu terdengar lagi.

"Memuakkan, kupikir kau sudah mati diruang OSIS!" Kai memandang sengit namja albino yang duduk dengan santai di bangku pojok paling belakang.

**Puk-Puk!**

Chanyeol menepuk pelan kepala Kai.

"Aku kembali ke kelas dulu, nanti sore aku tunggu di parkiran ya" Chanyeol segera pergi setelah memeluk sejenak tubuh Kai.

Kai masih membatu di ambang pintu kelas.

"Mau sampai kapan disitu Kkam.." suara itu terdengar amat mengejek. Sial, Kai sungguh tak punya masalah dengan ketua OSIS berwajah pangeran berkata tajam menusuk itu.

"Aku segera kesitu" Kai berjalan tertatih.

* * *

><p><strong>Bruk..<strong>

Kai menjatuhkan tasnya asal di meja Sehun.

**Sreeet..**

"Duduklah" Sehun menyiapkan kursi untuk Kai. Mereka memang satu kelas dan satu bangku.

Sudah begitu sejak taman kanak-kanak.

"Tidak bisakah kita berdamai sehari saja?" Kai sejenak memandang namja tampan disampingnya.

"Apa pedulimu?" Sehun ikut menatap Kai. Pandangan yang berbeda.

"Cih.. aku **tak peduli.**." Kai memalingkan wajahnya dan bel pelajaran berbunyi setelahnya.

Mereka, Oh SeHun dan Kim JongIn.. dua namja tampan yang selalu banyak dikejar oleh namja maupun yeoja. Sayangnya mereka adalah rival sejati sejak kecil.

Padahal, jika mereka berdua berteman, mungkin mereka bisa menjadi partner yang serasi. Sama-sama terkenal dan tampan.

Bahasa dan perilaku mereka membuktikan bahwa tak ada pertengkaran sehari saja.. sungguh..

* * *

><p><strong>02.30 PM..<strong>

"Baikah, anak-anak, jangan lupa dua hari lagi kumpulkan makalah biologi, kalian bebas memilih temanya, kelompok sepasang sesuai undian tadi" seonsaengnim segera keluar kelas dan siswa mulai riuh bersemangat pulang.

"Kenapa aku harus satu kelompok denganmu.. ini tidak adil" Kai menggerutu memandangi namja albino yang masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertas kinerja OSIS yang berserakan.

"Aku sibuk, kau saja yang buat" Sehun masih menata berkas ditangannya.

"Tak akan kucantumkan namamu dalam makalahnya" Kai mengancam dengan nada lemas. Kepalanya ia jatuhkan pada tas diatas mejanya.

"Kau masih mengantuk?" Sehun betanya dengan nada yang bahkan seolah terpaksa bertanya (Tidak ada niat bertanya).

"Itu karenamu, tuan Oh Yehet.. aku membencimu" Kai menatap sengit namja tampan yang bahkan tak meliriknya sama sekali.

"Aku **tak peduli..**" Sehun memasukkan semua berkas itu kedalam map hingga rapi.

"Aku ada janji dengan Chanyeol sunbae sore ini, jangan merindukanku" Kai menatap remeh Sehun.

"Jika aku rindu, aku tinggal menhajarmu" Sehun beranjak dari kursinya. Memakai tasnya dan menjinjing map biru tua itu.

"******..********" Sehun berujar lirih ditelinga Kai. Kalimat itu sukses membuat mata Kai melebar.

"Se-Sehun-Kau.." Kai menatap ragu wajah cool yang kini amat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Ya, aku **tak peduli..**" Sehun menampilkan senyum miringnya. Menahan seringainya.

Sehun memberikan pukulan telak pada pelipis Kai lalu pergi dengan santai menuju ruang OSIS.

Meninggalkan Kai seorang diri.

Kai tidak bergerak. Bukan, Kai masih sadar. Perlakuan ketua OSIS tadi membuatnya membatu untuk beberapa detik sebelum detik berikutnya ia berlari mengejar waktu menuju parkiran.

* * *

><p><strong>At Parking Lot..<strong>

"Maaf Chanyeol sunbae.. aku terlambat.. hosh.. hoshh" Kai sedikit mengatur nafasnya karena berlari kencang.

"Kau bisa berlari? Bukannya tadi pagi kakimu terkilir?" Chanyeol menatap takjub.

"Ah, seseorang sudah mengobatinya, lihat" Kai melepas sepatunya. Kai memang tak pernah pakai kaos kaki dan terlihat dipergelangan kaki Kai yang terkilir. Sudah dibalut dengan kain khusus yang mencegah pembengkakan karena terkilir.

"Apa sudah dibenarkan?" Chanyeol turun dari motornya. Meraih kaki Kai tersebut dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Sudah ditarik dan dipijat kok tadi" Kai berkata jujur dan itu terlihat imut.

"Baiklah, kau bisa berlari begitu, berarti memang sudah lebih baik" Chanyeol memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Chanyeol sunbae, pakaikan sepatuku~" Kai merajuk imut.

"Tentu, em.. kau imut sekali Kai-ya.." Chanyeol suka sekali melihat Kai yang imut begitu.

"Aku tidak imut! Aku tampan!" Kai cemberut dan makin imut.

"Sudah.." Chanyeol selesai memakaikan sepatu Kai.

"Gomawo sunbae.. Kita mau kemana?" Kai pasrah ditarik Chanyeol untuk naik ke motor gede berwarna biru gelap itu.

"Kita akan berkencan tentusaja" Chanyeol memakaikan helm pada Kai dan untuknya sendiri.

"Ke-kencan?" pipi Kai bersemu. Ia teringat sesuatu.

* * *

><p><strong>11.21 pm..<strong>

Rumah mewah yang paling elit diantara jejeran rumah mewah lainnya itu masih terang. Padahal sudah amat malam. Seorang namja berpakaian seragam SHS dengan kulit tan dan rambut silver masuk kedalam rumah itu lalu menguncinya kembali. Langkahnya sungguh berat.

Ya, itu namja manis bernama Kai/Kim Jong In..

Kai berjalan lemas menuju kamarnya. Sungguh, hari ini ia lelah.

Waktu juga tak menunggunya untuk sekedar menikmati sunset.

Kini hampir tengah malam.

"Kau dari mana saja? Ini terlalu larut" sebuah suara dingin namja menyapa pendengaran Kai.

"Apa pedulimu?" Kai meletakkan tas sekolahnya asal di lantai.

"Ya, aku **tak peduli**" namja yang duduk didepan computer itu beralih merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur satu-satunya kamar itu.

"Aku mau mandi, tidur saja dulu" Kai masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan bunyi shower terdengar tak lama setelahnya.

Namja yang ada dikasur itu menatap kosong siluet tubuh Kai yang sedikit terlihat dari kaca kamar mandi yang ber-embun.

Tubuh itu indah tanpa sehelai benangpun, meski hanya siluet sekalipun.

Cukup lama menunggu membuat suasana makin hening.

"Kau bermain apa saja hari ini?" namja itu bertanya pada Kai.

"Pikir saja sendiri, apa pedulimu?" Kai selesai mandi dan menggunakan bathrobenya, ia tali asal lalu mengambil handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Sudah bersih?" namja itu masih mengamati Kai yang berjalan menuju meja nakas.

"Aku selalu mandi dengan amat bersih untuk tidur" Kai menyisir rambutnya perlahan.

"Aku tahu" namja itu sedikit menyingkir dari kasur itu, menyisakan tempat yang pas untuk Kai.

"Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu. Aku tahu apa maksudmu" Kai selesai menyisir rambutnya.

"Kau mengerti? Kalau begitu kemari" namja itu mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menepuk pahanya seolah menyuruh Kai untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"…" Kai tak membalas perkataannya namun tubuhnya memenuhi perintah itu.

"Kau wangi sekali, hm" namja itu membenamkan kepalanya diceruk leher jenjang Kai. Jemarinya perlahan meraba turun mencari tali bathrobe Kai.

"Jangan dibuka, aku tidak pakai apa-apa" Kai menahan tangan namja yang hampir saja menarik tali bathrobenya.

"Aku **tak peduli..**" namja itu menarik bathrobe Kai. Kai hanya diam saat namja itu perlahan menurunkan bathrobenya hingga pinggang.

"Hm.. masih utuh" namja itu tersenyum tipis melihat tubuh tan sexy Kai yang ada dipangkuannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Cpk!<strong>

"Akh!" Kai merintih sedikit mendesah ketika namja itu menggigit leher jenjangnya. Memberi tanda kebiruan. Tidak hanya satu, mungkin sampai namja itu puas mencicipi hingga ke bahunya.

"Kau sudah kutandai lagi" namja itu menjilat tanda-tanda buatannya dengan puas.

"Kau sudah menandaiku tadi saat istirahat, kenapa sekarang menandaiku lagi huh?" Kai memeluk tubuh namja itu.

"Aku harus menandaimu setiap hari" namja itu mencoba membuat tanda baru di bahu Kai yang kini seolah terhidang didepannya.

"Karena ini aku tidak bisa ikut ekstra renang! Huft!" Kai mendengus imut.

"Angh! Sudah cukup!" Kai mendesah lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya. Menatap sengit namja yang memangkunya itu.

"Kau bertambah manis dan imut, hehe" namja putih itu mengacak rambut Kai.

Kai menampik tangan putih itu dengan sebal.

Tangan namja itu hendak melepas seluruh bathrobe Kai namun Kai menahannya.

"Nanti aku kedinginan bodoh.." Kai hendak memakai lagi bathrobenya namun namja itu malah menanggalkannya dan membuang bathrobe itu jauh.

"Aku yang menghangatkanmu" namja itu menarik selimut tebal tunggal di kasur tersebut.

"Kau tidak adil" Kai menarik-narik kaos hitam yang dipakai namja itu.

"Oke, kau tiduran dulu" namja itu merebahkan dengan perlahan tubuh naked Kai.

"Jangan lihat aku, bisa merona pipimu nanti" namja itu menanggalkan kaos hitam dan celana boxernya.

"…" benar saja. Kai hanya mampu diam tak berkedip dengan wajah memerah melihat namja itu naked didepannya.

"Kajja, tidur" namja itu menarik selimut tebal itu untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Sehun, peluk aku. Dingin~" Kai menatap imut namja itu.

Ya, namja itu Sehun.

"Kemari" Sehun memberikan lengannya dan Kai segera tidur dilengan putih berotot tak sempurna itu.

"Sehun, kau nyaman" Kai memeluk pinggang Sehun dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun.

"Peluk aku sesukamu, akan kuberi kenyamanan" Sehun memeluk Kai juga.

"Sehun, aku **tak peduli..**" Kai mencium kilas pipi Sehun.

* * *

><p>"Hm, aku <strong>tak peduli<strong> , cintaku selamanya untukmu.. JongIn" Sehun mencium dahi Kai lama sekali.

"Ya, ku **tak peduli..** cintaku selamanya juga untukmu.. Sehun" Kai mengeratkan pelukannya.

Detik mengiringi nafas mereka yang makin teratur dan malam perlahan membawa Kai menuju mimpi.

"Kau tahu, aku **tak peduli**.. kau dekat dengan namja maupun yeoja manapun karena.. kau sudah menjadi **Tunanganku..**" Sehun tersenyum dan mencium kilat ujung bibir Kai, lalu ikut memejamkan matanya.

Keduanya selalu saling memimpikan. Sesuatu yang manis **bersama**.

* * *

><p><strong>Tak Peduli - <strong>

**end **

**or  
><strong>

**++-TBC-++**

Hheehehe..

Gak maksud bikin ni FF, tapi aku sudah kepikiran 2 hari ini tentang FF HunKai ini.

HunKai disini emang enemies sejak kecil, tapi permusuhan mereka selalu berakhir cinta seperti hari ini.. (hari diatas)

Disini isinya random lanjutan tentang HunKai di SHS dengan latar diatas, ceritanya gak jauh-jauh kok, Cuma tunangan yang selalu berantem terus saling ngomporin dan akhirnya balikan mesra-mesraan malamnya (yadong _).

HunKai sepakat untuk menyimpan tali ikatan pertunangan mereka pada teman maupun semua siswa sekolahnya, jadi mereka selalu acting jadi musuh kalau disekolah.

Ya.. sekalian buat ngendaliin Sehun biar gak rape-rape Kai, hehe

Yang pijetin, perban dan obatin kaki Kai yang terkilir itu Sehun lo.. waktu istirahat sih (aku potong FF ini yang bagian itu, karena ada bau rate-M nya, hhe)

Jangan berpikir mereka udah malam pertama(?) oke?

Mereka masih SHS, rencananya di akhir FF ini baru mereka bakal melakukan ehem-ehem itu.

Aku mau bikin ni FF jadi romantis aja, nyerempet M gak apa apa sih tapi gak sampe 'itu'.

**Thanks :D**


End file.
